To Be Named
by Vakhi201
Summary: Ginny and Harry have been married for about 8-10 months though his true colours start to show. Some old buried feelings start to arise from Hermione and Ginny. What could happen with our 2 favorite females? Rated for swearing in the story. Please R & R.
1. Not So Innocent

This is my second story for Harry Potter. I don't own the characters in this story as they belong to J.K Rowling. Please note that this story does contain swearing words.

bThe story current stands as a oneshot though could go into chapters if I get enough reviews for the story. I'm also looking for a name story. So please give me suggestions.

I know that I'm babbling on like an idiot does so I'm going to shut up and allow you to enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>"I swear that I was here..." Ginny shut up as all you heard was the sound of a hand going against cheek. "HARRY, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SLAP ME?" " Because you were not listening to me and you were off in dreamland about someone else you fucking WHORE!" Harry yelled. "Now get your sorry pathetic ass in the car and LET'S GO NOW!" With that said Ginny did as she was told. '<em>I've been treated like this for the last few years now. Now it's getting to the point where I just can't take it any longer. I know that I don't love like I used to. I like Hermione that way and only her. The feelings have been buried long enough. She always used to comfort me in anyway she could including holding me when I was sad. I'm going to my tree house to cry when I get back.' <em>Ginny thought to herself. Harry acted as if nothing happened between to two of them which infuriated Ginny to the point of casting her bat bogey hex at him though wouldn't. "Gin, you BETTER act normal in public. He didn't have the slightest clue that his wife was a dying soul on the inside. 30 minutes later when the 2 of them got back to there house, he reverted back to "normal". "Ginny, GO PUT THE FUCKING GROCIES AWAY NOW YOU LOW LIFE PEICE OF FUCKING DIRT!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. "You know what Harry, you can put it away yourself and I'm not your..." Harry slapped her across the face HARD. "Harry..." was all she said before running out of the house to her own safe house holding onto tears. As she got inside, Gin broke down completely folding her knees to her chest sobbing freely.

Meanwhile, Harry was watching TV when someone rung his door bell. "Who the hell could that be" he said to no one in particular. He was about to answer it when the door opened by itself revieling none other than Hermione Granger. "Hey Mione, how are you?" "I'm good thank you. Where is Ginny? I want to tell her something important." "She isn't here." "Harry, don't lie to my face. I have known you more than long enough to know when you are lying to me. And plus her shoes are here." "Okay, she must be somewhere out in the back doing something. Would you like something to eat?" "No thanks, I just ate lunch about 1/2 hour ago." "Okay then. So how is life with Ron?" "We broke up. It just wasn't working so we desided to back to being friends though I still live him. It's great company. He found another girlfriend which is Luna Lovegood. They are happy and they make a cute couple. Enough about my love life. How are you and Ginny doing?" "We are doing really well at the moment. Nothing has really happened between us in terms of sexual stuff but we're getting to it." "That is good then. I'm off the back to go see Gin so I will see you later." "Okay. Later Hermione." '_I just lied to Hermione's face and she actually took it. That is a first for me to be able to that to her. As for Ron and Luna, they are just ugly together. I don't understand why Ron would date such filth._' Harry thought to himself.

As Hermione entered the back yard, she noticed that there was no Ginny Weasly to be found. "I swear that she must be out...wait, she must be in her safe house. She only goes there when she needs space from Harry or something is bothering her really badly" she said to herself as no one else was around. It was locked with some heavy (locking spell here)'s. "Okay, this must be serious. GINNY'S SAFE HOUSE!" she said loudly and apparated inside the house. The first thing she noticed was that Gin was still crying rather heavily and showed no signs of slowing anytime soon. "Gin? OH MY GOD GIN! Who did this to you?" "Mione?" when she looked up to see her best friend. "Come here and let me hold." Ginny launched herself at Hermione and bowled over onto the bed with her on top crying into the brunettes shoulder freely. Hermione wrapped her arms around the redhead's back and started making soothing circles on her back. '_Just like old times when we were back at Hogwarts. She would come to me when she was down in the blue or crying or having a nightmare. I honestly don't mind doing this. I've been doing this with her for years now. I even helped her get over her fear of thunderstorms this way_ ' Hermione thought to herself.

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

Hermione and Ginny were lying around the gryffindor common room reading a book that they had got out of the library the night before. The two of them often liked to read a book together in front of the fireplace curled up under a blanket oblivious to everyone else around them. "Mione, I wasn't done the page yet" Gin whined as Hermione was about the turn the page on their rather thick book. "Okay then. You analize the page for details like I do" Hermione said while waiting for Ginny to finish. She got a small squeeze on her hand to turn the page. The two girls did this every Friday night since the begining of second year for Hermione and first year for Ginny. The two of them were now in 6th and 7th year respectfully. _'I like Ginny more than a friend and I wish that I could do this with her. I also want to kiss her and cuddle her. Her curves are so beautiful. She looks outright stunning in whatever she wears. I've been aware of these feelings for her since about 4th year. But she could never return my feelings that I have for her' _thought Hermione to herself while reading the book which she had never heard of. Ginny on the other hand was having similar thoughts to Hermione. _'I want to be with Hermione as her girlfriend. I have known for awhile that I have fallen for her. She says that she isn't beautifil but she is the cutest girl that I have ever seen in my life. I don't want to ruin our friendship that we have made over the last 5 years. It isn't worth the risk of telling her and losing her forever' _thought Ginny as she was getting a bit sleepy seeing as it was past 1 in the morning. The fire was nothing more than coles and the heat had gone down rather considerablly. "Mione, I'm getting tired" the redhead yawned, her voice thick with sleep. "Okay, then we can put the book away and go up to our dormitories for the night" Hermione said. Ginny mumbled something incoherent that sounded like _accio Hermione Grangers pajamas_. She then did the same thing for her own and got changed. "Mione, there are your pajamas. I want to sleep here tonight with you" Ginny said as she blushed the famous Weasley red. "Alright Gin, I will" the brunette said as she changed and got the couch ready for sleeping. When the 2 girls were done changing, Hermione got into the couch first with her head on the pillow that she had conjured. Ginny then got on top of Hermione and layed down her head down on the brunette's chest and wrapping her arms around Hermione so that her hands were in her hair. The redhead sighed happily as she thought that she was finally sleeping with the love of her life. Ginny was scratching the back of the brunette's head absentmindidly. Hermione whispered "_accio blanket" _and with a flick of her wand and the 2 girls were covered. The brunette then wrapperd her arms around Ginny in a protective and comforting embrace. "Night Mione" whispered an already half asleep redhead.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

2 hours had passed since Hermione had found Ginny in her current situation. Ginny had quieted down and was relaxed. 'Must of fallen alseep' she thought to herself. Hermione was about to get up and stretch for a bit when Ginny stirred and tightened her hold on the brunette. "I really don't want to let go of you. You're so warm and soft to cuddle with" she said while blushing red to the roots of her hair. "Okay, you can move for a bit. I was off in dreamland as well" she said while groggily waking up. "I'm going to be back in the house for a few minutes." Ginny's eyes then became saucers which didn't go unoticsed by Hermione. "Ginny, has Harry done anything to you?" she said with venom in each word. Ginny was about to say yes though at the same time her body and mind just shut down completely. In a BARLEY audible whisper, she said "yes, he has…" Ginny literally knocked Hermione back to the bed and clung as though she would disaper. Hermione's mind was running crazy with ALL of the possible things that harry could have done to Ginny. Each scenario got worse by the thought of it. The once fiery redhead was crying quietly in the brunettes shoulder while tucked into the right side of Hermione's chest. Hermione was thinking about a way to confront Harry about what he has made Ginny amount to. '_Harry, what could you have possibly done to this angel of a women and MY love interest for sometime. This feels so right to hold this close to me in my arms and no one to interrupt us._' Hermione thought to herself and drifted off with the knowledge that Ginny was safe. She dreamed of her love interest Ginny that night.

* * *

><p>AN- So what did you think of the story/oneshot? Please press the pretty little button to review the story. I don't bite I promise.

I have about 2 more chapters that I will upload if I get enough reviews. Please also leave name suggestions.

Vakhi201.


	2. Drunk And Hopeful

Sorry that I didn't update sooner for whomever has been reading my story at the moment. I was working on a few chapters and what editing them as I went along.

Here is chapter 2 of the story that is yet to be named. I couldn't think of anything so yeah.

I don't own anything in the story other than the plot line. The characters belong to JK Rowling.

The night when Ginny and Hermione were sleeping together in the safe house, Harry wasn't even thinking about what had happened. He could care less what his wife did anymore. As long as he had a made to do things for him that's all that mattered to him. He had been at home the whole time. The only people with access to it were Hermione and the twins.

'If only she was more respectful of me, she wouldn't be slapped all the time. I hate doing it but won't think twice about doing it when she gets out of line.'

"Oh well, might as well go see the boys and get fucking piss eyed drunk," he said to aloud to no one in particular.

He then went to the fire place and flooed to Diagon Alley to o find his favorite bar. Not 10 minutes later he was at the twins joke shop and decided to say Hi to them. As he entered, the welcome he got was nothing short of terrifying. The twins had always looked out for Harry but little did he know that he was going to be a test subject.

'OH MY GOD WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!'

He was dragged to a room blind folded and not going anywhere. When the twins were done with that, Harry was white faced and beet red with embarrassment.

"Hello Harry, what brings you here to our fine shop?" asked George. "I figured that I would come by and see how you guys are doing."

"Well, our business is booming at the moment and we are having orders from all over wizarding London," said Fred.

"Awesome. I must be going now to my favorite bar." "Okay then. How is Ginny doing?"

Harry flinched a bit at this question. "We are doing quite fine at the moment. No major problems yet anyway." With that he said goodbye to the pranksters and went on his way. 30 minutes later he was there.

'Ah, time to go have some fun with the boys,' he thought to himself.

"Hey Harry, how are you doing man?"

2 seconds later he was in a man hug.

"I'm doing really well right now. My job training is finally done and have been married to my wife for the last 7 months."

"You're married? Congrats man. Any plans for kids in the future?" "No, we haven't really talked about it much. We may talk about it later down the road."

"Alright Harry, let's grab a round of fire whiskey and have some fun."

"Excuse me sir, could you grab some fire whiskey?" said Harry.

"Ah yes I can. And you must be Harry Potter I presume. I will be back in about 5 minutes."

"Oh and don't mention to anyone that I'm here!"

"I can do that." The bar tender then went into that back and disappeared from site. Harry was sitting there in his own little world of thoughts thinking about his encounter with the twins and what will happen to him when the rest of the family finds out the truth.

"Here is your fire whiskey Mr. Potter. I shall leave you 2 alone now. Have a good night," said the bartender.

"And here is your tip." Harry dug out 10 galleons. 'I hate giving fucking tips to this place though the service here is better than what you get at most other bars.'

He poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and drank it. The burn was immediate though it was good to Harry. "Now let us have a toast of my wife Ginny and myself. Anyone else who has something add it now."

No one else had something else to add so they clanked glasses and went DOWN THE HATCH in unison. The results were instant. The two guys started choking on the stuff. Smoke was coming from the two male's ears. Neither of the 2 guys said anything for the next 10 minutes. Harry was starting to slur his words though was still understandable and could talk and walk.

"Could we get a round of 2 bottles of beer," Harry called out to the bartender."And which one of us is paying for this round?"

"I got this round of booze. You can get the next round."The beer kept coming and by the time they were finished round four, the two had paid a nice tip. The 2 men were piss eyed drunk.

"Good…..night Harr…y," the friend of Harry slurred. "See you…..ne...x...t ..ay."

"Goodnight." Harry then set off to find his secret girlfriend of six months. "Time to go find my other girlfriend," he said to no one in particular.

He walked the long way around to her place. It wasn't to far from the house of Sirius Black. One door down actually at 13 Grimmuald Place.

"Harry, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She squealed with excitement and then latched onto his body savoring the warmth of it against hers.

"Same to…" He was cut off by a soft pair lips upon his own. The sensations that were flowing through him were awesome. He started to grind against her and she moaned into his mouth which caused Harry's little friend to stir. The moist heat started to pick up on her insides. She thought, 'Curse him for making my knees go weak.' The pair were doing this on the front doorstep of her home. Unknown to Harry and his girlfriend, Mr. Sirius Black was watching them do there thing.

He was raged to say the least at his godson. 'Ginny will be knowing about this as will Fred and George. Hermione as well. I also have to get the two of them together as they've been beating around the bush long enough. Harry will have dire consequences coming to him. His parents would kill Harry if they knew what happened,' Sirius thought to himself.

He also happened to see the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. He went back to his house for the night. Harry had no idea what he was in for. Draco was going to be involved whether he wanted to be or not.

(Back to Ginny's safe house)

Ginny and Hermione were still asleep. Their limbs somehow managed to intertwine with each other and didn't notice. Ginny was the first to awaken and noticed that she was holding Hermione. Ginny was content to watch her sleep and allowed her mind to drift.

'Wow, she is so cute when she sleeps. I could see myself kissing her on the lips. They must be so soft. Maybe rosebuds. Raspberries or cinnamon for the taste. Her eyes are so deep you could get lost staring into them. So soothing to me whenever I had a bad day at school. I want her eyes as my own. Her hair is also beautiful to play with when I'm stressed to,' Ginny thought to herself.

And without realizing what she was doing, she got up and startled Hermione and placed her head on the brunette's chest. Within 5 minutes the read headed girl was fast asleep. It was about 1:30 in the morning. Hermione woke up to the intoxicating scent of raspberry hair. There was a weight on top of her chest and most of her body. The poor girl had to use the bathroom so she poked the red head in the side and recived a grunt in return.

"Ginny get off me so I can go use the bathroom." Ginny complied and rolled over to the left side of the bed.

When Hermione was done, Ginny was fully awake and her jaw hit the floor when she saw the figure of Hermione Granger walking back to the bed. Hermione saw this as an opportunity to tell her how she felt.

So she got a bit flirty and said, "You could close your mouth. Like what you see?"

She got a weak whisper as a reply while blushing madly. Hermione was clearly in love with the read head and the other way around.

'I have to tell her how I feel now or I'll never do it.' The brunette made her way to sit in front of Ginny and take her hands in her own.

"What I'm about to say may creep you out and you may think it's gross." "I want you to tell me before I react. Go on, I'm listening."

"Okay. I've fallen for you really and am in love with you madly. I love you more than a friend. The feelings that I have for you have been around since the first night that we slept together on the couch. I broke up with Ron because the feelings were becoming stronger by the day for you. If you don't feel the same way I'll understand," Hermione said while squeezing her hands in Ginny's to get her point.

The red head's dark, deep sky blue eyes were shining with love, hope, happiness, and pure overwhelming joy.

AN: That's it folks for chapter 2 of the story. Please to the readers, give me your opinion on this and names for the story. Flames are welcome. Vakhi201.


	3. Catching Up and Yes

Sorry for not updating for over a month. I've had X-Country for the last month and a bit. So yeah.

I don't own the characters in the story. Only the plot line in it. On with the story.

Harry and his girlfriend went inside to continue where they left off. Moans and groans of passion bounced through the house. "This is so good," Harry said aloud as he led her to their "bedroom". After awhile, they fell asleep in each others arms. That was there latest round of lovemaking for Harry and his girlfriend.

Meanwhile in the House of Black, Sirius was still trying to calm his nerves down. So he went to his bedroom and cast a summoning charm to get the spirits of James and Lily Potter.

"Hey Padfoot. Long time no see. How are things around here since we last talked?"

"Things on my part have been going very well. I've been around helping people out. I got myself my first girlfriend in awhile. I still got that famous charm of mine since Hogwarts."

"Oh good Sirius. How is she in bed?"

"James Potter, don't you dare embaress poor Padfoot like that. He did the same thing to you as well. Remember that?" said Lily. Sirius was tomato and James was letting off peels of laughter.

"She is VERY good in bed. Best that I've had in a longtime to be honest. Anyway the reason I called you is because your poor fucking excuse of a son Harry is cheating on his wife, Ginny Weasley. She doesn't love him that way. I've been able to see this for awhile actually. She's in love with your son's best friend Hermione Granger. And she feels the same way about Ginny."

"OUR HARRY IS DOING WHAT?" They both yelled in unison.

"Yes cheating. It also happens to be Draco Malfoy's girlfriend to. A lot of my work was done with him so that he could redeem himself and prove to the wizarding world that he has changed. We've also become friends."

"I'm fine with that Sirius. He was scared at the time."

"Agreed. Anyway I have a few letters to write out to people that know Harry. I also have a revenge scheme to plan."

"You have our full permission to do what you need to do to make him pay for being an asshole. It was nice talking with you Sirius. Have a good night. You can summon us when ever you have to."

"Later Padfoot," said Lily. With that said, they went back to heaven not to be seen. He then went to his desk and pulled out some owl treats out the drawer. "Come her Luna," he said gently to the owl that once belonged to none other than Luna Lovegood.

It was a Raven that had a 3 foot wingspan. The owl flew to his desk and chirped then started to nibble Sirius's knuckle affectionetly. He grabbed a treat and fed it to her. "Good girl." He then started scratching the Raven on the head.

'Now to start by telling Draco to come over to my house when ever he has some free time to. The weasleys, Tonks, Mione, Gin, all need to know what he has been up to.' Sirius then decided to go off to la la land until morning.

* * *

><p>In the safe house, Ginny was having a hard time thinking. "Your serious Hermione?" Ginny asked for comformation to make sure that she wasn't hearing things. The brunette nodded her head and then Ginny sprang her face to the muggle born's lips.<p>

The read head poured all of her pent up feelings into the kiss. Hermione was revaling in the sensations from her lips. Hermione experienced a powerful electric jolt that started to at her toes and made its way up her leg. Ginny's toes were curling in place. She had this small tingly feeling between her legs start. It got to the point where the two of them started to dry hump each others cores.

Moans of great passion ensued. Drunk with bliss and heading to the point of no return. They reached orgasm while Hermione was sucking on Ginny's tounge. Electric sparks ran through out their very beings. Coming back down from their highs, Ginny went to nuzzle Hermione's neck. "Wow... that was amazing."

An unknown amount of time passed before the redhead spoke up saying, "I love you Hermione Granger." "I love you Ginny Weasley," the brunette said while not trying to get lost in the sensation of Ginny nuzzling her neck. The two girls then fell into a comfortable silence when Hermione asked out of nowhere.

"Would you like to be my girlfreind?" There was no answer from the redhead. What the bushy haired woman got was a soft, warm set of lips on her own as her answer. "Now would you like to sleep?" "No, I have other ideas now that I'm awake..."

AN-You know what that little button does right? Please press it and give me your feedback so far on the story. Ideas are always welcome Name ideas would be nice to.

Vakhi201.


End file.
